You WILL be mine! (A Batfamily story)
by CrisLli
Summary: This story was inspired by a question a group I am apart of on facebook asked. Who would you choose in the Batfamily to be your Valentine? Note: This is a story about an older Damian. One who has had a decent amount of years under his belt with the family. I imagine he has become a bit softer around the edges when it comes to people. Amber Daro is my own fictional character.


**Story note: The bold text is Dick, Jason and Alfred talking to Damian over his com, while they sit in the Batcave watching everything.**

 **Gotham City. February 13th**

Jason snorts and orange juice comes out of his nose. "Damian, I would bet you, with the utmost confidence, all the money your father has that you can't get a date for Valentines day!"

Damian snapped a picture just as the orange juice had sprayed out of Jasons nose.

"Delete that!" Jason mumbles darkly.

"Jason, you know nothing!" Damian exclames, than mumbles. "Blackmail."

"I know your track record."

He straitens up and spreds his arms out wide. "I'm a Wayn, every woman wants me!"

Jason almost snorts juice from his nose again but recovers before Damian has another opertunity at blackmail. "Okay, so pick one." He challenges.

"You!" Damian calls at once, pointing to a brown haired girl on the sidewalk across the street from them. He walks across the road, paying no mind to the cars screeching and hanking. Or the people inside, yelling profanities at him.

"Huh?" She says compleatly bewildered by this intimidating boy suddenly standing in front of her.

"You. I pick you." He says holding the girl by her shoulders.

Her face is beat red as she stares into his blue eyes.

Jason just leans against the wall, smiling. Enjoying every minute.

"Da, do I kna, know you?" She stutters.

"You are scaring the poor thing." Jason calls.

"No I'm not. Right?" Damian demands.

"Maybe a litt-"

"I am Damian. You will be my Valentine. I will pick you up at eight tomorrow. It will be amazing and you will fall deeply in love with me!" He says this all without an ounce of humor in his voice.

"Ummm." _I think my heart just stopped and not in the romance novel kind of way._ She thinks to herself.

Without another word the scary boy turns on his heels and walks away.

She stands there for another minute completely bewildered. "Did that just happen?"

"Oh, my, GOD! Do you know who that was!" She hears a girl practically scream in her ear. "That was Damian Wayne!"

She spins around to face a bouncy, curly haird girl. 'Huh?"

"Bruce Waynes son. Hello? Do you live under a rock!" She shouts excitedly, grabbing the mystified girls shoulders and shaking her.

"Ok. So it definitely was a prank than."

The curly haird girl dosn't move. Her grip on her is tight, much tighter then she looks like she is capable of. The girls eyes go wide.

"Are you-OWE!" She says dramatically, more out of surprise than actual pain." She turns her head. The only thing she is able to move since the other girl is holding her in place. Damien is back, holding something in his hand.

"DNA sample. Tomarrow. Eight, sharp!" He turns and walks away.

She looks back to the curly haird girl. Her face is getting pale. "Not a prank?" The girl still dosn't move. "Hay. Breath!"

She takes a deep breath. "Thanks."

"Sure. Can you let me go now?"

"Can I _be_ you?"

"Please." She begs.

 **8am the next day. Gotham suburbs. Amber Daros bedroom. **

Amber hears a knock on her window. Her eye lids slide open. She hears another knock. She slowly and sleepily sits up and pulls up her blinds. She screems and falls off her bed. 'Owe!"

"Are you okay?" The tall, strange, dark haird boy from yesterday calls from outside her window.

She gets up from the floor. "What are you doing here?"

He shows her his watch. "I told you I would pick you up at eight o clock."

She looks at her clock, 8:02am "I thought you ment 8pm."

 **Dick: "Told you. Not even five minutes in. Bet number one, Dick Grayson."**

"Why would you think that?" He asks sounding irritated. " Well you better get dressed and fast. We are falling behind schedule. I will wait downstairs, you have five minutes." Without warning he jumps off the window ledge. She gasps and crawls over her bed and presses her face against the glass. He has landed on her lawn perfectly fine.

 **Damien: "I'm not paying up."**

 **DG: "Let's just make it though this** _ **'date'**_ **first. We'll worry about the winnings later."**

"What the?" She sits back on her bed, completely bewildered. _This boy is very strange._

"FOUR MINUTES!" He shouts.

 **DG: "Seariously Damian?"**

 **DW: "I told her she had five minutes."**

 **DG: "I don't know if you can hear it but my face just hit my palm."**

 **DW: "Why are you hitting yourself in the face?"**

 **DG: "Because I can't hit you."**

 _On my! He is searious about that time frame._ She thinks to herself as she fumbles to her closet and throws the door open. She knocks herself in the knee. "Owe! Crap."

 **'Don't even think- too late.'**

"Are you okay?" He dosn't sound like he actually cares.

 **"Oh thank god, she's not naked."**

She spins around with a gasp and slams her back into the wall. Once again he is perched at her window.

"Owe! Don't do that! I'm fine, just hit my knee on the door." She yells at him "And now my head on the wall." She groans to herself, rubbing her head.

"You're not very graceful. We will work on that. By the way, your clock is one minute and forty-three seconds slow." He informs her before falling backward out the window again. "Three minutes!" He calls again.

 ***shakes head* "Nice Damian. I should just give up now."**

 **"But if her clock is slow, how ca-"**

 **"Not what I was referring to Damian."**

She spin around, grabs cloths at random and throws them on. She runs into the bathroom to brush her teeth and yank a brush through her hair.

"One minute!"

"Wait, what?!" She gasps at her reflection in the mirror.

She throws her hair into a bun and runs downstairs and out the door. Well stumbles out. She trips over the threshold but before she can hit the ground something catches her back.

"Falling for me already." It's not a question.

 **"Smooth. No, really. I'm impressed."**

"Yea. That's what I am doing." She says looking up at him upside-down.

"Told Jason that I am that good." One corner of his mouth qerks up.

"Did you almost smile?" _Maybe he is not so scary?_

 **Jason: "Maybe your not such a dimwit after all."**

 **D:** _ **Here we go.**_ **"Stop it Jason."**

His eyes darken as he throw-spins her up and straightens her into a standing position. _Nevermind!_

 **D: *sigh* "So close."**

He eyes her up and down critically. He twarls his finger, drawing a small circle in the air. She spins too fast but luckily dosn't fall. She can't read his face.

 **D: 'And here I thought you were learning.'**

 **J: "Well, I like what I see."**

"Let's go." He says, spining on the spot and walking to an extremely expensive looking black car.

 **DW: "Get out Jason! I told you not to let him in!"**

 **D: "I didn't."**

 **J: "Like I was gonna miss this."**

 **D: "Damian, open the door for her."**

He opens the passenger side door. "You have five seconds before this door closes. Five-"

"Oh!" She makes a break for the car.

"Four, three, two-"

 **D: "Damian. Really?"**

She slides in as he practically closes the door on her. She took note of his hesitation before he'd gotten to one. _He's odd. Or is this just how all extremely rich people act?_

"Seatbelt." He demands once he gets in and starts up the car. Before she is even able to move, bands come flying out of the seat and strap her in place.

 **J: "She really is too cute for you."**

 **D: "Hey, look she's in third year choir. You should ask her about it."**

"I thought you were fourteen." He suddenly says after a few minutes of compleat silence.

"Excuse me?" She says, caught off guard.

"You look younger. I thought you were a freshman at Gotham high when I saw the patch on your backpack, not a junior."

 **D: "Not what I ment."**

"I'll be seventeen in October."

"I know. Sixteenth."

"Yea. Your...fifteen, right? Wait! Your driving!" She gasps and would have jumped out of her seat if the seatbelt's weren't so restraining.

"I'll be sixteen soon." He says, not reacting in anyway to her. He's so searious. She remembers being surprised at his age when she read it in an article online. Even in pictures he had the air of someone older.

 **J: "Dick, look on her profile, see what she likes. Dick finds something. Dick to Damian: talk about her interests. Damien to girl: Why are you so old?"**

"I friend requested you on scrapbook. Why have you not excepted it yet?" He asks suddenly, derailing her off of her train of thought.

"I haven't been on." She srugs.

"Well, you can do it now."

 **D: *snort* " Again. Face, meet palm."**

She freezes for a moment and then pats herself. "Umm...I forgot my phone."

"Forgetful. We will work on that."

 **D: "D! It's like I am not even here, trying to work on** _ **you.**_ **"**

 **J: "I love this so much."**

"Hey. I'm not forgetful! I just wasn't prepared. Who comes knocking on someone's second story window at eight in the morning and then gives them four minutes to get ready for a date? On Valentines day!" She exclames, exasperated.

"I gave you five. That is plenty of time." He replies simply.

"You skipped over two." She grumbles.

"Did not."

"Did so." **D/J: 'Did so."**

The car suddenly stops and he gets out. "We are here."

 **D: "Door."**

 **DW: "I know!"**

The passenger side door opens and she gets out of the car. 'Wow.' She gasps, gapping at the huge old mansion infront of her.

"Welcome to Wayn Manner." He says in a flat tone. "Well, come on then." He grabs her hand and pulls her towards the house. As they get closer to the huge double doors, one swings open.

"Alfred." Damian greats in his still present flat tone, pulling her through the opening and past the old man.

'Master Damian.' He says with a curt nod. 'Miss Daro. If there is anything i can do for you Miss, just let me know." He says kindly, trailing behind them. "Would you like some food, a drink? I can call the police? Start up the paperwork for a restraining order, perhaps?'

 **J: "** _ **Ha!**_ **Good one Al."**

"Very funny Alfred." Damian grumbles.

'Well, it would not be your first sir."

 _Why am I not surprised?_ She thinks to herself.

 **J: "Just keeps getting better."**

"That will be all Alfred. Thank you." Damian says dismissively. "Actually, go downstairs and take out the trash please!" He asks pointedly.

 **D: "think he means you, Jay."**

Her stomach growls loudly.

'Don't worry miss, I won't let him starve you." Alfred says before suddenly turning into a corridor and disappearing.

"This place is like a maze." She states after turning another corner and going up another flight of stairs. 'You think this place would have an elevator?"

"It does.' He says simply.

She sighs deeply. "Where are we even going?"

"To my room."

 **J: "bou-chia-wow-wow!"**

She turns beat red. "What?"

He slams into two heavy wooden doors and they swing open.

Shes taken back. "Not at all what I was expecting. Is this some kind of gym or something?"

"Or something."

"Wait. Are we, working out?'

 **D: this was not at all what I ment when I said to show her your interests. It's my fault really. I should have known better."**

'I have trained everyday for my entire life. Not about to stop now."

"Okay? You couldn't do this first and then pick me up?"

"I did. This is for you." He says like it should be obvious.

"For me?" _Oh god!_ She thinks, looking around the huge room. She wouldn't even know how to describe what she was seeing to anyone if she had to, which she might. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. "I can't walk more then five feet without tripping over myself." She says, thinking out loud.

 **J: 'he's going to kill the poor girl."**

"I've noticed. I told you we are going to work on that." He throws her a long silver staff. "Let's get started."

 _Where did that even come from?_ Amazingly, she catches it.

 **D: "Just please go easy on her. And not** _ **your**_ **kind of easy!"**

An hour later Amber is on her back, sweeting bullets. Damien comes down on her with the staff, she moves her head out of the way and his staff hits the floor, inches from her head. His eyes are a bright blue. Alive with excitment.

 **D: "I'm impressed."**

 **J: "Not bad. Like to see what else she can do well. If you know what I mean."**

 ***smack***

 **J: "** _ **owe!**_ **"**

 **D: "Stop it."**

She can't help it, she smiles a bit.

 **D: "Well I'll be damned."**

He's confused. "What?"

"You really love this, don't you." It wasn't a question.

He straitens up and offers her his hand. 'Again.'

She sighs. "I can't move." He grabs her and pulls her up. She falls against him, their faces only inches away from eachother. He goes rigged. Red splotches creep up from his neck and spread across his cheeks. _Underneath all the dark brooding rage. He really is just a teenage boy._ A knot forms in her stomach as she stretches up and gives him a quick peck on the nose. _Well, this is a date after all. Don't kill me!_ Amazingly, his face gets redder. He pushes her away, not roughly.

 ***mouths gapping in silence***

'That's enough for now. Alfred should have lunch ready." He says, walking away, towards the door.

"Lunch? I haven't even eaten breakfast yet."

Damian dosn't say anything. Just silently walks out the room, leaving the door open for her.

 **J: "Did you see that comomg?"**

 **D: "Not at all. Wait. Where are you going? You can't just leave her."**

 **Alfred: "I'm on it Master Dick."**

 **DW: 'I need a minute to think."**

 **J: "About what? For some reason I will never understand, you had her. What is wrong with you, you idiot?!"**

Amber sprints towards the hall, suddenly realizing that if she dosn't fallow him she'll be lost in this house forever and probably starve to death. Unfortunately, once she gets to the door, he is already gone.

"Goodbye world." She exclames to no one.

"Well that is a tad dramatic. Not that I entirely blame you."

She gasps when she sees the kind old man from before appear out of nowhere. "Mr. Alfred...right?"

"You can just call me Alfred Miss Daro."

"You can just call me Amber, Alfred."

"As you wish. Now if you would just fallow me Miss Amber, I will take you to the dinning room."

"Food. Finally!"

 **DG: Looks like Alfred muted his com."**

 **DW:** _ **'WHAT!"**_

"You seem to have made quite an impression on our young Master Damian." Alfred points out after they step into the elevator Damian had told her about but didn't seem to think is was necessary to use.

"He is a...strange boy. But not as scary as he tries to be."

"Oh, he is plenty scary when the situation calls for it. Which in his mind is usually all the time. But I like to think we have been wearing him down. Damien did not have a conventional childhood. Master Bruce does what he can."

"Oh. Was it bad?" She asks, sensing what he may mean by "conventional".

"I think I shall leave that conversation for Master Damian if he is ever so inclined to tell you." The elevator dings and the doors slide open. Damien is already there. A dark accusing look on his face.

"What did you tell her?" He growled through clenched teeth.

 **J: "If this turns into a fight, my money's on Alfie."**

"Whatever Miss Amber and I talk about in this elevator stays in this elevator. Lady's first Miss.' Alfred says, holding the door and Damian out of the way.

"I demand for you to tell me." Damian presses, stepping infront of Ambers path after Alfred excuses himself to finesh preparing their meal.

'You heard the man." A light bulb turns on in her head. 'Maybe if we take the elevator after, I will tell you."

 **J: "I'd like to ride with her in the elevator. I'd definitely have to mute my com."**

 **D: I am not above giving you a concussion."**

 **J: "Bring it, pretty boy wonder."**

'You will tell me now." He demands.

She takes a deliberate step towards him and using his shoulders for support, stands on her tiptoes and kisses him on the nose again. Just like before he goes rigged and his entire face turns red. She walks passed him feeling very pleased with herself and through the double doors that she assumes leads into the dinning area.

 **J: 'I just don't get it. How is this working?"**

 **D: Guess I'm a better teacher then I realized?"**

 **J: *eye roll* "Yea. That's it."**

"Stop that!' He calls after a moment. Damien barges through the door. He passes Amber without looking at her again and goes to sit down at the long table.

"Ah.' Alfred says coming in with a trolley full of food. "Lady's first.' He says again, winking at Amber.

Damien grumbles, grabs the place setting that is next to the chair Alfred is pulling out for Amber and walks all the way to the other end of the long table.

 **D:*sigh* "And here he goes."**

 **J: "He does it to himself."**

 **D. "Don't you dare sit before her."**

 **J: Thought Alphie taught him better manners than that?"**

He stops. Amber sits and Alfred pushes the chair in. 'Thank you Alfred."

"You are quite welcome miss Amber." Damian slams his place setting down and slides his chair in noisily. "Definitely getting to him." Alfred whispers in her ear.

 **J: 'Hay Alfie. You wanna bring us some popcorn? Or marshmallows to roast after this date?"**

"Oh. You made brunch." She says when Alfred puts a tray of assorted food infront of her.

"Well, a little bird told me that you hadn't had breakfast. So I figured I'd give you options."

 **D: 'You better be careful bro. Looks like Alfred might steal your girl."**

 **J: "Man's got game."**

"Thank you Alfred. It all looks wonderful." He offers her a tray of assorted drinks. She takes the orange juice. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome Miss Amber. Let me know if you need anything else." He straitens up and acknowledges Damian at the other end of the table. "When you decide to stop sulking Master Damian you can come get your food."

Damian turns his nose up. "You can bring it too me."

"I do not serve brats.' He says simply and walks out of the dinning room.

 **J: "Another score for Alfie."**

 **DW: I will get my Vengeance Jason!"**

 **DG: Just burn this place to the ground why don't ya. Bruce won't mind."**

Damien sits there for a long moment just watching Amber eat. The food is way too good to let his sour mood spoil it for her. Finally, he gets up and walks over to her.

"You should try the mini french toast. It's delightful." She suggests after a moment of him just standing there staring darkly at the food. _Delightful? These rich people must be getting to me._

 **J: 'Ooo, Al, I demand mini french toast!"**

 **D: "Sit with her! We can still salvage this...whatever this is."**

He starts forking a bunch of food into his plate than, pauses for a long moment. He grunts and then sits down in the chair by her and starts to eat.

 **D: "Now talk."**

 **J: "He might be better off silent. Al, mini french toast!"**

 **D: "For the love of god! Just go upstairs and get it yourself."**

After a few minutes of silance Damien looks up, about to ask Amber something but gets destracted by the fact that she is staring at him. "What?" The boy with the ever-present dark expression on his faced demands, trying to hide the fact that he is feeling self continous.

"You know," She pauses, cheeks turning red. "You are very atractive." She continues in a rush. "When your not scowling."

 **D: "Say something! About her eyes, her hair?"**

 **J: "Just pick a feature!"**

"Your glasses make your eyes look big." He blurts out.

Silence

 **D: "Oh. My. God."**

 **J: *laughing* "I can't breath!"**

Her face is scarlet. "Umm?"

"I mean...their nice...the rest of your face..." He swollows hard.

"What?"

"Umm." He breaks away from her stare, looks down and shovels food into his mouth.

After another moment she continues eating, taking small bites, not knowing what else to do, or how to feel.

 **J: "You really know how to give a girl a complex."**

 **DG: Dammit! We just got a ping. Something is going on downtown."**

Damian suddenly flies up out of his chair.

Amber drops her fork in surprise and it clatter noisily against her plate. "What happen?"

"I have to go!" He says, spinning away from her and heading for the door." I'll be back though. Stay here!" He adds quickly before dissappear behind the door.

 **D: No Damian. We got this, stay with her!"**

 **DW: I'm already on my way."**

 **The Bat Cave.**

'Your idiocracy astounds me." Jason says, already in uniform as soon as Damian enters the cave, already suited up as well. He stops. "Dick, you weren't kidding. He really dosn't take that uniform off. Even at home."

"Please tell me you at least took a shower and cleaned that uniform. We've talked about this Damian." Dick reprimands, dressed in his blue nightwing uniform.

'Yes." Damian answers simply.

"Meaning, you took it off and put it in the wash and you were naked when you took a shower." Dick says slowly, deliberately.

He grunts, annoyed. "We are wasting time. What is going on downtown?"

'Killer crock. He took some hostages into the sewers." Jason answers.

'Well, let's go get them then."

 ** Wayne Manor Living room. ( One of many ) **

Amber sits on an over sized couch watching the news on a T.V that would take up her entire living room.

Killer crock is on a rampage. He's kidnapped seven woman and has trapped them in the sewers somewhere. Apparently Nightwing, Redhood and Robin where on the case after being breefed by the GCPD. _Well, that's an odd team up. Haven't seen Redhood in Gotham for a while._ She had thought to herself.

'Is there anything else I can get you Miss Amber." Alfred asks suddenly standing next to her.

"No thank you. Where did Damian go? You know, he's very odd and rude and I can see myself wanting to punch him in the face."

"You would not be the first Miss."

"Why am I not surprised."

"But." He promps, being very insightful.

She sighs deeply. "I don't know. Is there really something else there, beneath all that?"

"Yes." The kind old man answers simply.

"It's worth trying to find..." She trails off, unsure of whether it should be a question or a statement.

"That is up to you."

 _ ***Breaking News: Nightwing, Robin and Redhood have saved the seven hostages!***_

Amber watches the screen as it focuses on the three males, Robin, the youngest is bleeding from his left arm but other than that they are all unscathed _._ If not a bit dirty from the sewers.

'I feel bad for whoever has to clean those uniforms. You think they send them out for drycleaning or something?' She idly thinks out loud.

'I wish." She thinks she hears Alfred sigh but it is too low to tell. "Well, you must be getting ready Miss."

"Ready. For what?"

'For the annual Valentines dinner party Mr Wayne holds every year. Very exclusive."

"Umm.' She looks down at herself and than trys to think about her wardrobe. "I have absolutely nothing to wear to something like that."

"Don't worry. If you will come with me, they are waiting for you in the spa."

'This place has its own _spa!_ " _Why am I surprised? Of course it does!_

Alfred just smiles kindly and shows her the way.

 **Privet room in Wayn Manner.**

After two hours of being washed down and than done up, Amber finds ddherself standing there, staring at her reflection in a huge three sided mirror. Not at all believing what she is seeing.

Her dress is the color of pink gold. She was too afraid to ask if there's actual gold on it. It shimmers in specific places when she moves. Her hair falls in perfectly done soft curls around her, shimmering aswell. She's finally able to look away from her reflection when she notices a tall, dark haird and extremely handsome yong man standing in the doorway behind her.

"Amberley Daro, right? He wasn't kidding. You are very pretty."

The extreme red her entire face turns ruins that soft pink glow she had been radiating.

'My name is Dick Grayson. I will be escorting you to the party."

She is pretty sure she has stopped breathing, in that romance novel kind of way. She knows exactly who he is, she's pretty sure every girl, and some boys, in Gotham does.

He touches her shoulder lightly when she dosn't move. 'Come with me." He leads her down an indistinct hallway, past so much hustle and bustle but she dosn't notice any of it.

Someone clears their through awkwardly. "Ma-may I take over from here? If that is okay?"

She looks up at the handsome boy holding his hand out to her, red from ear to ear. The way his beautiful blue eyes look, bright, alive. Like when he was fighting. If a bit unsure.

"Of course." She says, taking his hand, completely forgetting about the other man.

Dick winks at Damian. _You got this._ He seems to say.

"You look very nice- _Really_ nice-Beautiful-yea." Damiens words seem to run into one another.

Amber smils, feeling bashful. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

"Should we go in?" He mumbles.

"Sure."

Damian leads Amber through two glass double doors that open onto a grand ballroom. The place is bustling with people dancing and laughing. There's a small Orchestra raised on a platform to the left. The entire place is decked out from floor to ceiling in fancy, intricate Valentines day themed decor. She's 100% sure none of this stuff had come from the local Party Place down the road.

"Would you care to introduce me to your date?" She was taken back a bit when she noticed the man suddenly standing in front of her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Not at all Mr. Wayne." She greets politely. "Your home, is...amazing."

"Thank you Miss...?" He looks at Damian expectedly.

Damien straightens up. "Father. This is Amberley Daro."

He smiles kindly. "It is an absolute pleasure to meet you Amber. Please, do not hesitate to let me know if my son is being a pain." He winks. Damiens eyes turn dark, his cheeks still red.

She smiles. "I don't think that will be necessary but thank you."

"Well." A voice says, close to her ear. She turns to see a young man with a white streak in his hair and a dark, cocky yet playful look in his eyes. He's standing next to Dick Grayson, she feels her cheeks prickle a bit when he nods twards her.

"Amberley." Dick says in way of greeting. Normally she corrects people whenever they use her full name but he is too beauti ful to correct. "Jason Todd." He says indicating the young man next to him.

"Nice to meet you." She says, feeling a bit dazed.

Jason grabs her hand and brings it close to his mouth to brush his lips against her fingers. "The pleaser is all mine." The look in his eyes turns mischievous.

She feels Damian wrap his arm around her waist and bring her close. "Jason." It's a warning.

"Damian." He challenges but drops her hand.

Through out the party they mix and mingle with a bunch of people but neither one of them are very comfortable in a crowd. Not that Damians inappropriate responses to most guests small talk helped. One guest almost punched him in the face. But Dick was quickly able to cool down the atmosphere before it happened. When Amber isn't looking Dick gives Damian a nod that says, _go ahead. I got this._ He gets all the people around them attention, which isn't hard being he is Dick Grayson after all.

Damien leans into Ambers ear. " You want to get out of here?"

"Yes, pleases." She answers quickly.

He grabs her hand, pulling her backwards, out of the crowed. Jason looks over at them and Winks, nodding his head.

They walk up to a door that leads out onto the balcony but it is blocked by Alfred.

"Master Damian. Miss Amber."

"Alfred." They say in unison.

"The balcony has reached its wight limited I'm afraid."

They sigh.

"The roof however, I have found, is most plesont this time of night." He says with a nod.

 **Wayne Manor rooftop.**

"Wow. This really is nice." A cool breeze whips around them. Amber shutters.

"Oh, right." Damian says shrugging off his blazer and holding it out to Amber. "Here."

She smirks, taking the jacket and putting it on. "Thanks."

Music travels up from the open doors of the balcony directly below them.

"Umm." He starts uncertainly. "Would-you-like-to-dance?" He asks in a rush.

"Umm, sure. I'm not very good though."

"I'm sure you are adequate enough." Before she has a chance to react he grabs her hand and starts to whorl her around. The music is upbeat, jazzy and he is a very good dancer. Though she noticed that he winced slightly at one point when she had grabbed his upper left arm. It felt like there might have been a bandage there. She starts to relax and find his pace. She even starts to laugh and so does he.

There's a loud bang and it startles her. She trips but he catches her and holds her close. "Afraid of a little fireworks?" He asks stiffly. Blushing.

"No." She breaths. He sets her on her feet and takes a small step back. He looks up to the sky at the, compleat opposite of little, fireworks display. She steels herself again and while he is distracted, gives him a quick peck on the cheek. He looks down at her in surprise, though not as intense and not looking nearly as rigged as the last two times. If anything he looks pleased. "Thank you." She tells him.

"For what?"

"For today. It was, fun...Definitely the best Valentines day I have ever had. Keep bringing girls on dates like this and you won't be able to get them away from you."

"I'd be okay with just one for now." He mumbles, almost inaudible.

she smiles and looks up at the sky as a particularly larg firework explodes above them.

She misses the look in his eyes as he gathers up all his curage, takes a deep breath, pulls her in and kisses her on the lips.

"Umm...wow." Amber says with surprise after a moment.

Damien looks at her right in the eyes and asks with the most searious expression. "So. Have you fallen deeply in love with me yet?"

For a moment she just stares at him and than she bursts out laughing.

"I don't understand what is so funny?" He twarls her out.

"You." She laughs.

"I am most definitely not funny."

"Your right. Your not." She says walking away from him.

"Hey. Come back here and tell me that you have fallen deeply in love with me!" He starts to chase her.

"Not a chance." She says, evading him.

"Get back here before you fall off the roof!"

 **Prologue: Wayne Manor Rooftop : Dick, Jason and Alfred watching Damian and Amber from the shadows.**

"I sill don't get it." Jason says shaking his head.

"Well, he is the off spring of Bruce Wayne." Dick replies.

"He's still half Al-Guhl." Jason points out, shoving his arm in the direction of Damian.

"Just because they are the Head of psychotic assassin's dosn't mean they don't have game." He srugs, leaning back, arms folded over his chest.

"I guess." _I give up._ He thinks to himself, throwinghis arms up.

Alfred clears his throught. "That will be two-handed and fifty dollars each."

"I'll need a raincheck on that one Alfie." Jason says, picking at his nail, avoiding Alfreds eye.

"There will be interest." He replies simply.

Jason looks up."Come on Al! Who knew he would have actually had the curage to kiss her?"

"2%. Than 5."

He groans, falling next to Dick. "Uhhh, your killing me man!"

"Than so on." Alfred continues.

"You better pay the man." Dick says, trying not to smile.

Jason gives Dick a look. "Wonder if Kory will help me out? She says hi by the way."

Dicks face goes dark. "You really want me to give you that concussion, don't you?"

Jason gets up. "As I said before, you can try, fly boy."

"I'm going to kick your ass Todd!" Dick jumps up and starts to chase Jason.

Alfred just sighs. Praying no one falls off the roof. "These children will be the death of me." He states to no one in particular.

The fireworks continue to explode in the night sky over Wayne Manor. Giving bright joyful light to the usual dark shadows that seem to forever creep around the old house. But for now there is nothing but the sound of bright laughter and joyous music.


End file.
